1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a broadcasting and communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the increase in content types and the increase in high-volume content such as High Definition (HD) content and Ultra High Definition (UHD) content, data congestion associated with network traffic is getting worse. Consequently, content sent by a sender (e.g., host A) may not be normally delivered to a receiver (e.g., host B) and some of the content may be lost in routes. Generally, data is transmitted on a packet basis. As such, data loss may occur on a packet basis. Therefore, the receiver may not receive packets due to data loss in the network. Accordingly, the receiver may not receive or find data in the lost packets, thereby causing a variety of user inconvenience such as audio degradation, video degradation, screen cracks, subtitle missing, file loss, and the like. For these reasons, there is a need for a method for recovering data loss which may occur in the network.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.